Sailor Kagome
by cloudneko
Summary: On her way to school, Kagome discovers a sailor scout rod with the letter K on it. Is she a sailor scout? Read and review! Inuyasha Sailor Moon crossover


Sailor Kagome  
  
(this is an Inuyasha and Sailor Moon crossover)  
  
Kagome was on her way to school after a weekend in the Feudal Age. She sighed and thought about her friends and what they did on the days she was go. "When I go to the Feudal Age on weekends and other days," she thought, "my friends probably go out with friends and go to the movies. Why is my life never normal?"  
  
As she passed an alleyway, she noticed something shining at the end of it. She walked up to it and saw that it was a rod with the letter K on it. As soon as she touched it, she felt strange "magic" running through her body. She wondered what it was, put it in her bag and continued on her way to school.  
  
When she arrived she noticed that there was a crowd of people crowding around some people. She asked a girl who they are crowding around and she said "There are five students in our grade now!" Kagome peered through the people and saw five girls. One had short blue hair, the second had black hair, the third had long blonde hair, the fourth had brown hair and the last girl had blonde hair up in two pigtails with a "dumpling" on each side of her head.  
  
"Hi!," Kagome said, "Who are you?"  
  
"I'm Amy" the girl with blue hair said  
  
"I'm Raye," the girl with black hair said  
  
"I'm Mina," the girl with blonde hair said  
  
"I'm Lita," the girl with brown hair said  
  
"And I'm Serena," said the girl with blonde pigtails  
  
"Its nice to have new students," Kagome said, "I'll show you guys around."  
  
After school, Kagome walked home thinking hard about the new girls. "I wonder where they're from," she wondered.  
  
As she walked past her favourite fast food store, she heard a scream. She dashed in and saw a little boy cornered by a hideous monster.  
  
"Help my child, please!" the mother cried.  
  
"Help me, help me!" the child wailed "Somebody please help me!"  
  
All of a sudden, five girls dressed in sailor uniforms dashed through the door.  
  
"We are the Sailor Team," they said.  
  
Suddenly, the scout in the red uniform turned to Kagome and said, "What's that glowing in your bag." Kagome brought it out and asked, "You mean this?"  
  
"Yes," the red-uniformed scout said. She looked at it more closely and said "You are Sailor K. Say K Magic Power and you'll transform."  
  
"I'm scared!" Kagome trembled  
  
"It'll be worse if you don't transform," the red scout said  
  
"All right," Kagome said, "K Magic Power!"  
  
She transformed into Sailor K.  
  
"Wow!" she said and looked at herself.  
  
"There is no time for that," the blue scout said, "Attack at the same time as Sailor Moon with your magic."  
  
"I don't know any magic." Kagome said.  
  
"Your heart will tell you what to do," the blue scout explained  
  
"Moon Spiral Heart Attack!" Sailor Moon shouted.  
  
"K Blaster!" Sailor K shouted.  
  
Both spells formed together to form Spiral Heart K Blaster. The attack ripped the monster to pieces and the battle was won.  
  
"Mommy, mommy!" the kid yelled. He ran to his mom on the other side of the room who was still in shock, buried himself in her arms and started crying.  
  
"The battle is over," the green scout said.  
  
They began to walk away.  
  
"Wait!" Kagome shouted, "Before you go what are your names?"  
  
"I'm Sailor Mercury," the blue scout said.  
  
"Sailor Mars," the red scout said.  
  
"Sailor Jupiter," the green scout said.  
  
"Sailor Venus," the orange scout said.  
  
"And I'm Sailor Moon," the last scout said.  
  
"Thank you so much," Kagome said.  
  
That night as she lay in bed, she thought over the day. Meeting new school girls, encountering a monster, sailor scouts coming to the rescue, discovering she was Sailor K, defeating the monster.....  
  
She yawned and turned over in bed. Just before she fell asleep she thought of one last thing. "I have a strange feeling that the new girls at school and the sailor scouts are connected in some way but I don't know how." Then she turned off the light and went to sleep.  
  
In her dream, she heard voices. Voices talking in a language she didn't understand. Then she heard a scream and then all was silence.  
  
To be continued.  
  
Hope you liked the story so far. Kagome's dream will be understood later on in this story. Please review to help me with my story.  
  
Cloudneko 


End file.
